A clearer understanding of the structure and physiological role of the complex carbohydrate-containing macromolecules of cell envelopes constitutes the primary long-range goal of this project. It is becoming increasingly evident that many crucial physiological phenomena are related to the interactions of a cell with its environment and that the various components of the cell's envelope structure play a primary role in regulating this interaction. We are attempting to understand the detailed structure of cell envelope components and how they are assembled to form the surface architecture. More importantly, we are attempting to define in specific molecular terms the role that these envelope macromolecules play in regulating specific protein secretion from cells, and how their interaction with external effectors result in regulation of key metabolic processes. To achieve these goals, our program emphasizes elucidation of the detailed enzymatic mechanisms of biosynthesis of glycoproteins that will provide important clues to the overall regulation of membrane biosynthesis and differentiation. These studies will contribute to a better understanding of abnormal malignant cell growth, hormonal regulation, and cell differentiation and development.